ufoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindbender (UFO: The Series episode)
'' |image= |caption=Mexican bandits in Moonbase |production=7 August to 20 August 1970 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Tony Barwick |director=Ken Turner |imdbref=tt0735628 |previous_production=Reflections in the Water |next_production=Timelash |episode=S01E14 |airdate=13 January 1971 |previous_release=Survival |next_release=Flight Path |storydate= |previous= |next= }} "Mindbender" is an instalment of UFO: The Series that actually goes behind the scenes of the programme through the courtesy of a rock found on the surface of Luna, presumably of alien origin, that distorts the perceptions of reality of whoever is holding it. This is because some of the sets Edward Straker hallucinates when he holds the rock were actual sets used in the production of UFO: The Series. Plot When a UFO self destructs close to Moonbase, interceptor pilots Conroy and Dale are sent out to investigate. They find nothing of interest but one pilot, Conroy, finds a curious diamond-like moon rock that he keeps as a souvenir. However, when Conroy re-enters the Control Sphere on Moonbase he hallucinates that there are three Mexican bandits there. He starts to fight the bandits unaware he is actually fighting Nina Barry and other Moonbase operatives. Barry sets off an alarm but Conroy shoots and kills Dale. A search is ordered and Conroy is killed in the ensuing gun fight. Straker investigates Conroy's strange behaviour but only find that the pilot had an interest in the Old West. Conroy's personal effects are returned to SHADO headquarters where they are sorted by Capt. James. James also falls under the control of the moon rock and believes SHADO HQ has been invaded by aliens and starts shooting everyone he sees. He is killed after taking Col. Lake hostage. The moon rock then appears on Straker's desk and he gets into an argument with Henderson. However, a film director shouts 'Cut' and Straker finds himself as an actor on a set. Straker wanders the film sets but manages to stop the hallucinations by throwing the moon rock. The rock caused hallucinations in anyone that touched it. Regular Cast * Commander Ed Straker - Edward Bishop * Colonel Paul J. Foster - Michael Billington * Colonel Virginia Lake - Wanda Ventham * Lieutenant Nina Barry - Dolores Mantez *Captain Lew Waterman - Gary Myers * General James L. Henderson - Grant Taylor *Miss Ealand - Norma Ronald *Lieutenant Ayshea Johnson - Ayshea Brough *Captain Steve Minto - Steven Berkoff *Lieutenant Catherine Scott - Anouska Hempel *SHADO Control Operative - Maxwell Craig *SHADO Guard - John Lyons Guest Cast *Lieutenant Andy Conroy - Al Mancini *Howard Byrne - Stuart Damon *Captain Beaver James - Charles Tingwell *Lieutenant Dale - Craig Hunter *Film Director - Stephan Chase *1st Assistant Director (Frank) - Norton Clarke *2nd Assistant Director - Paul Greaves *Mexican Bandits - Larry Taylor, Richard Montez and Bill Morgan *SHADO Control Operative - James Marcus *SHADO Guard - Stanley McGeagh *Cabinet Minister Sir Eric Coulsdon - Basil Dignam ( Identified flashback) *Motorcyclist - Jack Silk (Identified flashback) *Mary Rutland - Suzanne Neve ( A Question of Priorities flashback) *John Rutland - Barnaby Shaw (A Question of Priorities flashback) *Steven Rutland - Philip Madoc (A Question of Priorities flashback) *Dr. Segal - Peter Halliday (A Question of Priorities flashback) *Alien - Gito Santana SHADO Equipment Used *MoonBase Interceptors *Sky One *Moonmobiles 1 and 2 Non-SHADO Equipment Used * UFO Category:UFO: The Series instalments Category:List of UFO: The Series episodes